bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wolves (BZPRPG)
Were-Kohm At that moment, a howling cry pierces the moonlit sky as a Toa-sized, wolf-like rahi-beast emerges from the dense Le-Metru woods, the tattered remenants of its black robes clinging onto the fourlegged frame, quickly interrupting the awkward moment Liro has caused for Rahkar and Raze. The monster's beastly bright blue eyes quiver with a livid fever-glow in the sunken eyesockets of his black-metal face; the dim moonlight reflecting off the waters, outlining the beast in an eerie deep green hue. HOWWWRRR!! Several Kavinika respond to the howl, gathering around him like a pack, snarling and barking along with him. Razekiel looks over black-green were-Kohm leading the Kavinika, recalling his studies, and that Normal Kohm don't look like the beast before them... "Mata-Nui. That thing's no Rahi, Rahkar..." Raze mutters, slowly pulling out Kongu's Bow. Rahkar draws out one of her short-spears. "...If it's not a Rahi, Raze, what is it?" Razekiel feels around for an arrow in his quiver as he explains that the beast used to be a Toa. He recognizes its symptoms of having contracted the Madness in his blood, and tells Rahkar to be careful not to get bitten for fear of being infected. At that moment, the Toa-Rahi charges at lighting speed accross the lake, seemingly running on water. Just as quickly, Razekiel notches his arrow and fires at the Were-Toa. The Were-Toa dodges into a killer leap toward Razikiel, sheer momentum propelling the beast through the air. Rahkar uses her spear to swat the beast away from Razekiel. However, by this time the pack of Kavinika have surrounded the three Toa surrounded. For a moment, the Madness seemed to subside from the Toa-beast's eyes as it staggers up from the ground. "He-- Help... me..." a pained voice pleads from the Were-Toa, "I a-... Saeras... agh.... *SNARL*...." HOOOOOWWWWWRRRRR.... The Battle Begins Raze tells Liro that long-range attacks are their only option. The cyborg Toa responds that while he may not have something like missile-arms, as long as the wolves don't bite his organic side, he's safe. With that, the battle begins. The three Toa are hard-pressed to fend off both the Kavinika pack as well as Were-Saeras. Eventually, Raze manages to wound Were-Saeras, but that only makes the beast even more enraged. To make matters worse, the Dark Mind starts to take over again. Original Post 1 Original Post 2 Disobedience The pack of Kohm led by K-1 have by this time arrived at Matau Park. Observing quietly from some bushes, they evaluate the situation. One of their own, it seems, was attacking, but not under their orders. Not only that, he is in a Were-Kohm form. "He is disobedient and deserves death." With that, the Kohm move in. Reinforcements Were-Saeras smells the Kohm coming and decides that this has become a battle he can't win. He attempts to escape, but is stopped by none other than VMN, who along with Tommi and Pohaka were keeping an eye on Matau Park while Rahkar had her meeting. They have decided to intervene, seeing as the Kohm had arrived. In Were-Saeras's attempt to escape, he accidentally triggers his elemental powers, animating a giant stone statue. While VMN and his pet Muaka Striper take on Were-Saeras, Pohaka calls for more reinforcements from the airship: Mahkaal, Kraal, Dwin, and Gera join him in fighting off the stone statue as well as the Kohm and Kavinika. The individual battles quickly become mixed, with several trading opponents in the confusion. Eventually, Were-Saeras stops fighting Gera, promising to return...and leaving a pack of angry Kavinika behind. Unstoppable Or at least, he would have, if not for a certain leader of the Kohm. K-1, seeing that Rahkar has managed to kill one of the Kohm, decides that enough is enough. First order of business is stopping the stone statue rampaging and attacking both sides. With that in mind K-1 targets Were-Saeras, the one who summoned the statue. K-1 tackles Were-Saeras, knocking him off of Gera, but his intended fatal blow is stopped by Were-Saeras. Even so, K-1's superior speed and agility allows him to deal several more attacks...until Were-Saeras issues a challenge: a Clash Battle. The two beasts dart toward each other, slamming into each other. Both are knocked to the ground, but only K-1 rises. He turns to his next target: Raze. Despite the advantage of the Dark Mind, K-1 easily disarms Raze, knocking him to the ground. "Razekiel, one of the Elite!" He addressed this like a name. "Why are you, a servant of Zyrul, fratinizing with rebels and not taking murder to them when such a chance was given to you?" The madness leaves Raze's mind, now replaced by pure fear and confusion. He doesn't answer. K-1 glares down at him. "Let's get something straight, Toa. When the Leader of the Kohm asks you a question, you answer...or else." Rahkar shouts at K-1. "Don't you dare harm him!" Still inches away from K-1's claws, Raze declares his love for her. K-1 is amused, but just then Kraal the Kralhi intervenes. A short skirmish ensues, in which Kraal's tail poses a problem for the Kohm. Eventually, however, one of Kraal's legs are taken out, and K-1 presses the advantage of the Kralhi's imbalance, tearing the robot apart. He turns to Razekiel. "Now...for something a little easier on the teeth." Were-Saeras has by this time recovered, just enough to realize where his allegiances lie. He attempts a weak attack at K-1, only to be gutted. Dwin and a Pohaka enraged at Kraal's 'death' attack next, only to meet the same eventual fate. Original Post 1 Original Post 2 Original Post 3 Original Post 4 Original Post 5 Original Post 6 Original Post 7 Original Post 8 Original Post 9 Escape Eventually, it is the statue that provides the distraction, allowing the Rebels and Raze to escape. Lazok, who arrived near the end of the battle, notices that Saeras is back to normal. The Toa of Animation requests that Lazok take him to a Matoran named Kairi, as well as a Toa named Komar, who will be able to help. Rahkar tends to Raze's wounds, and the two share a short moment together before it is interrupted by Tommi. The atmosphere is tense, with Tommi now aware of the Dark Mind. However, Raze promises not to report their location; despite his love for Rahkar, he remains loyal to Zyrul, and will have to hurry back to the Academy to avoid further repercussions. Category:Academy Original Storyline (BZPRPG)